Exalted
by Hunter092
Summary: The forces of both the Earth Federation and Neo Zeon must work together to survive the dangers of the Cosmic Era
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Gundam Series respective characters and events.**

**Torrington Base, UC 0096**

A loud explosion is heard when 18-year old Conner Johnson boarded his RGZ-95 ReZEL. Suddenly, gunfire and beam rounds fill the sky like rain.

Connor Johnson was just a rookie. Enlisted a year before, he suddenly showed great skill as a mobile suit pilot and potential newtype abilities, all of which will be tested. He however never fought a battle before.

"Lt. Conner Johnson, ReZEL, launching" he said over the intercom as he flew out to the battlefield ahead.

"Lieutenant, we're detecting a large number of hostile mobile suits and a giant mobile armor, rendezvous with Henderson team and try to hold them enough." Said the captain of the _Exalted,_ one of the latest _Ra Caium-class _ battleships to be built, Alex Winchester.

"Copy that, Captain."

Before them lies Torrington Base. A large Neo Zeon attack force struck here and overwhelmed the defenders with a mix of outdated and advanced MS.

Conner flew in with the ReZEL's waverider mode activated when he came under fire from a GOUF Heavy Arms and two Zee Zulus. He activated his suit's MS form and closed in on the GOUF.

The GOUF was firing wildly at him, but the Lieutenant dodged all the shots and slashed at the enemy MS, cutting it in half.

His victory was short lived as he barely dodged the heat claws of one of the two Zulus.

"You have got to be kidding me" Conner yelled as he gripped the controls.

Activating his beam saber, he tried to lung at his opponent but the latter just effortlessly dodged it. The Zeon pilot swiped at Conner with one of his heat claws and performed an uppercut with the other, all of which were barely blocked the ReZEL's beam saber and shield

Conner was getting desperate as he blocked another strike within a half-second from the last. But a thought suddenly entered his mind

He let up with his shield's beam gun and his Vulcans, forcing the Zulu to go on the defensive before using hi thrusters to flank him o the right and slashed at him using the beam saber, cutting the enemy MS in half.

Conner turned his attention to the other Zulu. The relentlessly fired at him with its beam machine, but later abandoned it in favor of his heat sword. The foe then suddenly moved in and attacked with slash after slash, forcing Conner to go on the defensive.

The two mobile suits dueled as smoke, cannon fire, and beam rounds surround them. Conner then used his thruster as he attempted to fly over the Zulu, but the Zulu deployed his rocket launcher and fired just above the ReZEL. Conner had to quickly descend his mobile suit in order to dodge the missile.

"WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THAT!" Conner yelled in shock as the rocket launcher came as if from nowhere.

The two clashed again with their blades. The two were pushed backwards and charged at each other with their thrusters.

In a split second, Conner dropped below the Zulu and slashed at its legs before beheading it from behind.

The rookie paused for a moment to look at the battlefield. Nemos and a Brylant Custom arrived and tore apart the enemy forces, but were silenced by a Zaku I Sniper Type. The Zaku was soon engaged by Jestas . Before he could aid the Jestas, he spotted a large enemy force with their weapons aimed on him as they charged or at him. GOUF Customs flew in to intercept Conner with their gatling guns, Zulus were firing their beam machine guns, and Doms were using their rocket launchers in order to suppress him.

The ReZEL flew into the sky as it attempted to outmaneuver every single bit of enemy ammunition fired at him. Suddenly, a rocket struck the MS from behind.

"AHHHHHH!" Conner screamed out as he was hit and he started to lose consciousness from enemy fire that continues to strike at his MS and from the G forces of dodging hundreds of thousands of enemy fire.

In Connor's mind, a seed exploded…

Conner opened his eyes. Everything starts to slow down. In an instance, he used his beam rifles to shoot most of them down before activation his beam saber to hack everything in his way.

The ReZEL was moving incredibly fast. Dodging beam rinds, slicing enemy suits and smashing them to pieces all happened in seconds.

He immediately took note of the giant mobile army being engaged several MS and a gundam. The gundam was on top of what appears to be the mobile armor mode of a mobile suit. The gundam seemed reluctant to fire. This idea was reinforced when the mobile armor transformed into a mobile suit and grabbed the weapon out of the gundam. Unfortunately, the explosion caused by the mobile armor's demise and the fact that Connor was still in seed mode ripped a whole in space.

A bright light consumed all of the combatants, leaving nothing but wrecked machines and the dead.


	2. Arrival

Connor woke up only to see he was in the middle of space with nothing but dead bodies and destroyed mobile suits.

_What the hell happened?_ While thinking about the past events, he moved his ReZEL in order to find survivors.

"Attention, all Earth Federation forces please respond." There was only static.

"Attention anybody, please respond over." This time, Conner heard a reply.

"John Rommel here, and do you mind not trashing the next MS I'll pilot." Said the pilot of the Zulu Conner trashed earlier. Conner exited his MS as the Zulu's cockpit also opened, revealing a man in his forties. Conner then pulled the other pilot out of the Zulu and into the ReZEL.

_He's young. Reminds of Amuro Ray or the Banagher kid I heard about._ John thought as he noticed Conner's features. Brown eyes, black hair in a crew cut, light brown skin, and a tool figure is evident on the young man.

"We have got to get you in a working suit sir," said Conner breaking the silence.

"Over there," John replied as he pointed to a Zulu Guards Type. Surprisingly, the cockpit was open and there was no sign of the last pilot.

"You think engineering guys left this open?" Conner asked the older pilot.

"No idea" replied John.

Suddenly, their radios picked up a frequency.

"This is the Nahel Argama. Does anybody respond over"

"This is the Ra Cailum. We're just in front of you."

"Copy that over"

"This is the Zeon Ship Garencieres. We have no intentions of harming you until the situation is solved."

"Alright fine, but we will still keep an eye on you," stated the captain of the Nahel Argama.

"This is the _New York-class _destroyer Dark Guardian, please respond over." A large spaceship that is about 800 meters long entered the scene.

"This is the Captain Bright Noa of the Ra Cailum. Why was that ship called a destroyer when it is about the size of a carrier!" exclaimed the battleship's captain.

"This is Captain Charles Blake, all we know is that the brass is building something bigger and they're calling it a carrier," stated the commander of the Dark Guardian. "I'm sending my ship's data to you." The Dark Guardian was primarily black in color with multiple beam turrets, hundreds of CIWS and missile pods, a prototype mega beam cannon that is about a ten times more powerful than before, two "mass accelerator cannons", and two "Onagar railguns" **(imagine a destroyer from the Halo series equipped with UC weaponry). **For mobile suit combat, the warship has three MS launch bays and about 25 mobile suits. All of which are Jestas.

Three Rewloola class warships then appeared but showed no sings of hostilities. "This is Commander Michael Smith of the warship Fury. Can anyone explain to me why the entire 5th squadron that was sent in the last battle was killed by a single MS. And also who is this pilot?"

Conner activated his Comms, "That would be me sir."

"Well normally I would hate and respect you but I'm glad you're here right now cause we need all the firepower we can get."

Suddenly, Captain Blake cuts in, "Wait a minute. Kid, did you feel something that just suddenly pulsed in your head and you became a lot stronger?"

"Yes sir"

"Well then, everybody, meet up at my ship!" stated Blake. A series of rogers and affirmatives soon followed.

**Dark Guardian's meeting room**

The captains of the Nahel Argama, Ra Cailum, Garencieres, Dark Guardian, Fury, the other two Rewloola-class warships Eternal Flame and Daybreak, and the recently arrived Exalted; meet and introduced one another. Several pilots including Banagher Links, the Unicorm Gundam's pilot; Marida Cruz, who was the recently reverted to normal; Riddhe Marcenas, John Rommel, and Conner Johnson. Mineva Zabi was also surprisingly there. She was rescued from the Garuda when it appeared in space.

"Before we begin, command shall be given to Bright Noa as he has the most experience." The others nod on that.

"The first thing to consider is what happened," said Albert O'Brian, captain of the Eternal Flame.

"Was there a giant explosion of some sorts?" asked Blake. Riddhe raised his hand. "When I shot the massive mobile armor, it was also powering up its weapon.

"Are you saying that the mobile armor's destruction sent us here!?" demanded Sarah Lee, captain of the Daybreak.

"Only part of it," Lee replied

"So what is it?" asked Suberoa Zinnerman.

"Him." Blake pointed to Conner. Conner just seemed confused but quickly understood what happened. "He has an ability called SEED. This ability allows a temporary boost in strength, intelligence, reflexes, and piloting skill. There are two ways for it to be activated: One is caused by the will to kill, protect, or survive. The other cause is that you have a particular resolve."

"And how is that related to what just happened?" asked Captain Otto Midas.

"Simple, SEED is not from our world." The others looked confused but Mineva only nodded at this.

"There have been reports of soldiers with exceptional but only temporary abilities caused by very remote brainwaves," explained Zabi as the others looked at her before she continued. "When ever there is a spike within these brainwaves, a soldier or pilot in the most dire of situations would activate this ability or if in the case of one who is not in combat, has the ability in store but not yet active. So far according to the research the team I assigned, there at least three types of brainwaves besides the newtype ability. SEED is one of them."

Blake nodded. "She's right. When Mr. Johnson's SEED mode active at the same time as the explosion, the SEED brainwaves pulled us into this universe."

"Not to mention the experimental reactor and psychoframes that was equipped on the Shamblo," added Smith. Everybody else looked at him. "As I said earlier," he added, "The Shamblo's generator is a new Minovsvky ultracompact fusion reactor mixed with something we call a GN Psychoframe Drive. Like what Ms. Mineva said, there are elements that are not from our world, and this drive is based on those elements."

"Ok, well our first plan is to find out what is going on," Noa said before turning to Blake, "Does your ship have any stealth system?"

"Good enough to the point where it can only be detected when you look at it," replied the other captain.

"I need you to find out what is the status of the inhabitants of this world's Earth. My crew is detecting some satellite transmission very different than ours, and all those transmissions don't sound good if you ask me" stated the captain of the Ra Cailum

"I'm already on it." Replied Charles.

**Two weeks later:**

The information the U.C. fleet gathered was by no means good. The existence of augmented humans known as "Coordinators" caused racism towards them by the "Naturals". Terrorist attacks towards them caused by a group known as Blue Cosmos have them moved into space with massive colonies called the PLANTs. Both the Earth Alliance and the PLANTS are on the verge on war do to racism from both sides.

"Sir, I'm receiving reports from scout teams that the EA is planning an attack on PLANTS with nuclear missiles. Wait. THEY'RE ATTACKING NOW!" yelled the CIC of the Ra Cailum

"Get everybody there NOW!" yelled the captain of the famous warship.

**AN: I am terribly sorry for the last chapters spelling mistakes.**

**Can you guys also make suggestions for pairings please.**


	3. Sacrifice

**Junius 7, February 14, C.E. 70**

"INCOMING NUKES!" was what 15-year-old Red Coat Jack Hood heard as he fired his GINN's machinegun against a bunch of mobile armors. He saw a nuke going near Junius 7, but it was out of his rifle's effective range. _Oh hell no_, he thought as the nuke got near, but a beam round suddenly destroyed it. Jack saw at least eight warships of design he never saw. Unfortunately for him, the nuke was at least close enough to damage his GINN.

"AHHHHHH!" he yelled as his suit was badly damaged.

"Mobile suit pilot, we'll pick you up for repairs over." Jack felt relieved at that.

**Meanwhile**

Banagher readied himself on the launch bay of the Nahel Argama while looking at the sight before him. "Banagher Links, Unicorn Gundam, launching!" he yelled as he flew out of the ship into the front lines. At least fifty other Mobile Suits launched with him.

He flew just in front of a nuke, which he quickly disabled by slashing the engines with his arm-mounted beam saber and threw it into empty space before destroying it with his Vulcans. He then raised his beam magnum and fired into a bunch of Mobius mobile armors, destroying them instantly.

The gundam pilot then flew behind an enemy carrier and disabled the engines with his rocket launcher. He then used his beam sabers to quickly destroy the weapons and grabbed his beam gatling gun to eliminate more mobile armors.

He noticed twenty nukes flying towards the colony. While cursing at himself, he quickly fielded his beam magnum and fired at the nukes destroying them. He then saw even more nuclear missiles. _Time to activate the NT-D_, Banagher thought.

To the shock of many EA and ZAFT combatants the Unicorn transformed and became a bit taller with the horn splitting into a V crest. The visor turned into two eyes and it gave off a green glow rather than the usual red glow it used to give off. The most menacing about is that it moved _even _faster than before.

Banagher quickly raced towards the nukes and quickly disabled them with his beam saber and tossed one of them into the other nukes, causing a chain reaction.

The 16-year-old then turned his attention onto the EA fighters. He charged into them. Little did he know that elements of the EA moderate faction and ZAFT called him "The Guardian".

**With Conner**

Conner, armed with his mega beam launcher, began taking out EA warships when a railgun almost hit him, but a Jesta Cannon blocked it.

"You alright?" asked the pilot as he fired his beam cannon onto a line of nukes.

"Yeah," stated Conner.

"I'm Viktor Reznov by the way," stated the older man. Conner noted by the name and his accent that he is Russian.

"Conner Johnson," Conner stated simply.

The two and a few GINNS quickly engaged enemy mobile armors with ease, prompting a few GINN pilots to comment.

"Holy Crap, how the hell did you guys do that?!" asked a GINN pilot.

"All it takes is being a badass," Reznov replied. Conner face palmed at that.

Conner then sliced a good number of mobile armors in half before using his mega beam launcher to take out a warship. Viktor, we'll let's just say he was having fun.

"YEEEEHAWW!" yelled Viktor as he sliced through a Mobius and fired his missiles unto a bunch of nukes.

"I thought you were Russian."

"Is it bad to imitate you're cowboys?"

"Touché"

The two were destroying nuke after another when John Rommel came in. "Kid, there's a line of nukes coming in, WAY bigger than the last one; and the Exalted is heading to them."

"WHAT?!" yelled Viktor as Conner saw the Exalted placed itself in the middle of the nukes and self destructed.

"NO!" yelled Conner. A seed burst in his mind.

In a flash, hundreds of EA units were destroyed. The last thing many saw was a blue demon.

**The Exalted, a couple of minutes earlier:**

"Fire beam turret number 2 on the nearest warship on 3, 2, NOW!" yelled Captain Winchester as an enemy battleship was destroyed.

"Target the fighter in the middle of the formation," he said. The crew did as told and aimed and then fired a beam turret onto a bunch of mobile armors before they got the chance to fire their nuclear weapons.

"Captain, the pilot of the ZAFT mobile suit wishes to speak to you," stated an officer.

"Alright, send him in."

A young boy no entered the bridge, causing Winchester to become confuse. The kid has jet-black hair with a bit of red, fair skin, and grey eyes.

"How old are you?" asked the practically twenty years older captain.

"Fifteen," stated the pilot.

"I'm captain Alex Winchester and you're on the Earth Fe- I mean UC Alliance Warship the Exalted. Tell me young man, does ZAFT regularly employ teenagers."

"I'm Jack Hood. Yeah, since we perform better than you naturals can." Jack said.

"Racism like that can make you do something you regret deeply one day." replied the captain.

"No it won't," replied Jack.

"Trust me, it will."

"Alright, what are you going to do with my GINN?" demanded Jack.

"That GINN is crippled beyond repair, you'll have to take the Delta Gundam we manage to pick up."

"But-"

"Kid, the Delta is way better than the GINN."

Tension between the two was interrupted when the comms blared up.

"This is Dark Guardian Actual. Does anybody have nukes? We used up ours during Operation Wind Fury."

**Flashback:**

"Sir, the terrorists have a giant cannon and hundreds of warships," reported a bridge officer.

"If we destroy the cannon, will it cause a chain reaction to destroy the enemy fleet?" asked Captain Blake.

"Yes sir, but it will take ALL of our nukes to destroy it sir."

"Well by all means DEPLY EVERY NUCLEAR MISSILE NOW!" Charles yelled. Soon, all the nuclear weapons fitted on the Dark Guardian launched towards the gigantic cannon, causing a chain reaction that destroyed everything near it.

**Present**

"This is the Exalted, we'll self-detonate on the nuke formation."

"Couldn't you use the mega beam cannon to destroy them?" asked Captain Lee.

"It won't do. The beam could not cause a chain reaction big enough to destroy them" replied Blake before he turned his attention to Winchester. "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry. Make it count."

"It's been an honor serving alongside you Captain."

"Same here." Blake nodded as communications cut. Jack was shocked at that.

"Tell the crew to immediately evacuate," said Winchester. He then turned to Jack, "You too, kid."

"What! Are you crazy! Why would a natural save the 'space freaks'?" demanded Jack.

"It's because we shall not let the innocent, no matter who or what they are, get mercilessly killed." Jack was again shocked at this.

"Is there anything I could do?" asked the pilot in.

"Yes, just protect and promise to not walk down the path of a monster."

"I will, and thank you sir," said Jack as he left to his Gundam.

Once everybody left. He had his ship moved near the nuclear line of missiles.

"Shouldn't you guys also evacuate?" asked Winchester.

A female bridge officer walked up to him. "Bullshit that sir. If you're going down, we're going down with you."

"And besides," stated the helmsman of the warship, "What's a captain without the crew?"

Blake smiled at that but felt saddened that he might as well cause their deaths.

"It's been an honor being your commander."

"It's been an honor serving you sir."

Blake prepared the self-destruct sequence and closed his eyes before activating it. After all the years of fighting, he finally felt peace.

**With Jack**

Jack could not understand what just happened. First, an unknown fleet called the U.C. Alliance saved him. Second, they stopped the nukes from hitting Junius 7. And finally, one of the warships, the Exalted, sacrificed itself in order to protect his people, even though the colony is home to coordinators and not naturals.

Jack then saw the Exalted braved enemy fire and place himself in the middle of the line of nukes before detonating. A single tear formed in Jack's eye as the warship was filled with good people.

His thoughts concluded to this: Earth must pay.

**Two Days Later, JOSH-A**

The commanders of the entire Earth Alliance military along with Blue Cosmos leader Muruta Azrael meet to discuss what happened.

"The first thing to consider is why you," General James Hudson pointed to Muruta Azrael, "try to nuke a PLANT, which was thankfully stopped by this U.C. Alliance that just appeared."

"Coordinators should not exist," stated Blue Cosmo's leader

"That's a bullshit answer"

"Say that to the man who killed the UN leaders."

"What! You did that?!" demanded Fleet Admiral Joseph Garcia.

"Yes, and to you too!" said Azrael as his min entered the room and prepared to fire.

In a split-second however, flashbang and smoke grenades were tossed in, blinding the would-be killers. The soldiers themselves were then shot to death as armored individuals appeared. These individuals then aimed their weapons at Azrael and General Sutherland and filled them with lead.

"Who are you?" asked Admiral Garcia.

"U.C. Alliance Spec Ops Unit. Sorry about the mess," one of them stated simply as they left.

"Well that aside," said General Hudson, "Get me Admiral Halberton to tell me more about this Gundam."

**AN: Thanks for reviews. I need pairing ideas, an idea for an upgraded strike, and a gundam design. Please continue to read and review.**


	4. Between the Tides

**AN: I am planning for a new villain in ZAFT and also make LOGOS more active and dangerous.**

**One week after the Battle of Junius 7**

"My dear allies," spoke Mineva Zabi on the stand, "We have ended p in another universe were the innocent is in danger. Do we let those who oppress harm the people? No. We cannot let that happen. Even if we were enemies, we will not let those who did nothing wrong get harmed. We will stand. We will be their sword and shield. We will protect. We will remember the sacrifices. We will remember the Exalted!"

Everybody applauded at that as the party began.

"She improved a lot at speeches don't you think, Banagher," said Zinnerman.

"Indeed sir," replied the pilot.

"And she has taken quite an interest to you," Zinnerman said as he grinned at the same time. Banagher sighed at this.

"I really don't know how to ask her out. I mean, she's royalty and I'm just a normal person," Banagher said.

"Kid, you are not an ordinary kid. You are a Gundam pilot, so act like one and asked her out for God's sake."

"I will sir."

Meanwhile, 28-year old Michael Smith was just eating his food when he saw the other two Rewloola captains approach him. He manages to read about their profiles and discovered this: the thirty-year-old Albert O'brian was already married and was expecting their first child when they got here. Sarah Lee is only 25 years old and scored very high on the makeshift academy back home. _And attractive one too, with that nice dress and a- wait, what the hell are you thinking_ The two other captains then sat near him.

"So Admiral," stated Albert.

"Wait, I'm only a Commander."

"Yeah, Admiral Noa announced that you are now an admiral and is in charge of the Zeon side of the Alliance," said Sarah. Said Alliance only has three Zeon ships besides the Garencieres, and all three of them commanded their vessels.

"Let's just drink to that first!" stated O'brian as he grabbed a shot of vodka.

"Amen to that."

Meanwhile, Conner watched as he saw Viktor jugging down A LOT of vodka. He just couldn't believe how much he drank.

"Seriously, how strong is your liver?" Conner asked.

"You don't want to know," replied the Russian.

**Weeks later, Aprilius One:**

"Are you sure about this?" asked Patrick Zala. He became less hateful against the naturals when he discovered a fleet of natural warships from a new faction saved Junius 7 and therefore his wife. Deploying the N-Jammers might as well dishonor them as they would cause starvation and massive black outs.

"Yes Zala, we need to stop their nukes," replied Ezalia Joule. Both Siegel Clyne and Zala understood that besides affecting the civilians, the nukes w=need to be disarmed.

"Alright, just be careful with them," said Chairman Clyne.

Unknown to them, one of the councilmen has a plan to destroy Earth and the PLANTS.

_Soon, all those naturals and coordinators will fall. For I am Ribbons Almark, and the Innovators shall rule the worlds, one after another_

**AN: If you are confused how Almark is there, I mentioned earlier there are three types of brainwaves. With Almark there, this will mark the true dawn of war**


	5. No Mercy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam series and related material.**

**AN: Last chapter was more of a teaser than an actual chapter, but it still happened. Now on with the story.**

**Dark Guardian's meeting room**

"So Mr. Noa, why are we called here today?" asked Zinnerman.

"We believe there is a threat that is also from a different universe," replied the now Admiral Bright Noa.

"So what is it?," stated O'Brian

"We are detecting brainwaves that is from a different universe."

Suddenly, Blake's phone rang. "Blake here. What? N-Jammers? Okay, ready all forces now!"

"What is it?"

"ZAFT is deploying some sort of N-Jammer that can stop all forms of nuclear fission. And ZAFT are deploying thousands of them against Earth."

Mineva suddenly spoke up, "These N-Jammers will eliminate the nuclear threat but it will cause catastrophe among the populace. We cannot stop them all, but that does not mean we cannot try." The others nodded at that.

"Have all forces stop as many N-Jammers as possible and prioritize those heading towards places where nuclear reactors are the only means of power," said Bright

**30 minutes later**

The Garencieres and the Dark Guardian moved on unto the ZAFT Orbital fleet while the three Rewloola warships are busy in a different location and the Nahel Argama and the Ra Cailum covered the groundside.

Conner launched and, to the surprise of both EA and ZAFT forces, shot a GINN in the head as the Dark Guardian fired its MACs on ZAFT warships

"What the hell! I thought they're allied with ZAFT!"

"This is bad."

"Why so?"

"Because this means ZAFT has something that would cause these guys fight against them. And ZAFT is deploying these weapons en masse."

"All right, let's just take them out before they activate"

Conner shot another GINN when a high maneuver type variant quickly slashed at him and fired his machinegun. Conner just effortlessly dodged the attacks until a second high maneuver type proceeded to kick the ReZEL from behind. Said kick was block by the shield. Suddenly, a CGUE and seven GINNS started to attack Conner.

Conner performed a back flip and fired his rifle at two GINNs before appearing behind the CGUE and stabbed it with his beam saber. One high maneuver type tried to use it sword to cut Conner in half but the blade was blocked while the other GINNS also use their swords. Conner fired his arm mounted grenade launcher onto one of the GINNs and bashed another with his shield before kneeing another hostile. He quickly took them out with his beam rifle beam gun.

"Take this," Conner said as he threw a flashbang grenade, blinding the ZAFT Pilots. Conner used to finish them off with his beam saber.

The SEED user than saw the high maneuver still undamaged as both MS drew their blades, a sword from the GINN, and a beam saber from the ReZEL. The two charged towards each other and clashed their blades. The GINN kneed Conner but he responded with his grenade launcher, causing the ZAFT pilot to move out of the way.

The two MS once again charged but this time, both of their swords were knocked off. The GINN used its machine gun as a replacement while Conner just used his other beam saber and stabbed it through the cockpit.

Multiple GINNs and CGUEs turned their sights on the blue mobile suit, prompting Conner to transform into the fighter mode and escape while the ZAFT troops just chase him. He flew through tight holes of destroyed warships and beam fire, destroying some of the hostile MS in the process. Conner then noticed the Dark Guardian about to fire its mega beam cannon.

"Hey Captain-"

"Ready on your go," stated Blake.

Conner flew to the front of the destroyer and suddenly got out of its path, revealing its mega beam cannon about to fire.

"Son of a-" yelled a ZAFT pilot before he turned into dust.

The ReZEL pilot moved up onto more debris and noticed that there's still a couple of GINNs left. He then saw John and another Geara Zulu with a gatling gun and missile launcher like one of the makeshift turrets of the Garencieres

"Hey John, I need you to fire behind me on my mark," said Conner.

"No shit, just don't get in my sights."

Conner flew through another wrecked ship were the Zulus were hiding as the latter opened fire on the GINNs.

Both pilots hope that the Dark Guardian can stop the n-jammers sin time.

**Dark Guardian Bridge**

"Roll 30 to starboard and target that Nazca," where the words of Captain Charles Blake as the Dark Guardian barely dodged a beam shot and replied with an Onagar round.

"Turn 90 degrees left and fire the MACs." The destroyer turned and fired its MACs on a Laurasia-class. This however only delayed the deployment of n-jammers as more and more drilled themselves deep into the earth with every passing second.

"Damn, is there any way to stop-GAAAHHH. Roll 30 to port and fire beam turrets 2 and 3," stated the captain as the warship dodged another beam shot and fired it's own beam cannons.

"Damage to ship?"

"Sir, we lost fire control for three CIWS turrets and a beam turret 4," an ensign replied.

_Shit, there has got to be a way to- _The captain suddenly had an idea.

"Derrick, get us underneath the enemy fleet."

"But sir, there's a Nazca blocking our way and all of our weapons are still being charged."

"Then ram it," ordered the captain

"But sir-" the crewman began to protest but the captain cuts him off.

"How much damage will we receive if we ram the Nazca?"

"Not much sir, but-"

"Shut up Derrick," said the second officer Jessica Myers

"Shut up Jessica"

"Just ram the ship for God's sake," said Blake.

"Aye aye captain!" responded both bridge officers as the Dark Guardian accelerated and smashed through the Nazca and moved underneath the ZAFT fleet.

"Ok, fire everything we got NOW!" Yelled Charles.

After a second of charging up, MAC rounds, beams, bullets, and missiles were simultaneously fired on the ZAFT warships, destroying them and their n-jammers.

At the same time however, multiple beam shots struck the Dark Guardian.

"Sir, we lost beam cannons 7 and 9." Another beam round along with ion cannon shots struck the destroyer. The Garencieres however took on the assaulting hostiles with beam and missile fire. Beam rounds and missiles however continue to strike the two warships.

"Somebody fire the anti-beam missiles and signal the MS to cover us out of here, there's no way we can hold out against this kind of firepower," stated Blake.

_Wonder how the ground team are doing,_ thought the captain.

**Middle East, April 1****st****, CE 70**

Viktor's Jesta Cannon hovered around a Lesseps-class battleship and disabled the engines with his beam cannon when 10 BuCUEs simultaneously attacked him.

"Eat this you son of a bitch!" yelled Victor as he fired his missiles but none of them struck the hellhound-like MS. One of them charged with its beam sabers and another hovered around firing its railgun. Viktor jumped over the charging MS but another one tackled him to the floor. The EF pilot just kicked the opponent up into the air and shot it with the beam rifle. Another charging BuCUE was also taken care of when the Jesta kneed it in the face and sliced it in half with its beam saber.

The other BuCUEs continue to encircle him as he fired his multi-launcher, which he personally modified with sticky rounds, on the ground and an unlucky BuCUE triggered one, destroying it.

_Three down, 7 to go,_ thought Viktor as he uppercut another BuCUE and finished it off with his missiles.

The remaining four BuCUEs then decide to charge right at him when he fired a flash bang round from his multi-launcher **(Since I do not know what kind of ammunition does the Jesta Cannon's multi-launcher fires, I'm just going to put in 1x flash bang, 2x sticky, and 1x smoke) **and destroyed one with his beam rifle and another with his rifle-mounted grenade launcher. The last two circled him and one jumped towards Viktor and the other accelerated towards him. Viktor moved out of the way and destroyed them both with his beam cannon.

ZuOOTs suddenly rolled firing their weapons, but linear tanks from the EA forces easily took care of them.

"Thanks for the assist comrade. Anyway I need you to target the Lesseps," said Viktor

"Yes sir!" replied the EA tank commander.

A combination of Lotos, Doms, and tanks soon rained fire unto ZAFT forces, destroying all the hostile gunships, MS, and the Lesseps.

"Sir, we're receiving orders to retreat," said a Loto pilot.

"Very well then. Get our guys out of here."

"Sir, we're receiving reports of a hostile Gundam, and it's not the Delta"

"WHAT!"

**Earth Orbit**

Marida Cruz moved her Kshatriya out of the path of a missile and unleashed her funnels on ZAFT mobile suits.

A GINN was quickly overwhelmed and blown to bits. A CGUE tried to shoot down the funnels but he was quickly destroyed. Another CGUE dodge the funnels altogether but Marida ignited her Gatling guns on the CGUE, destroying it.

Marida then spotted a gundam resembling the first as they both deployed beam sabers and clashed.

"Who the hell are you?," asked Marida rather coldly.

"My name is not of importance, but you will know me as your killer," replied the opponent.

"I don't think so!"

"You newtypes always side with humans. That makes you my enemy," said the Gundam pilot as the Gundam bashed the Kshatriya with its shield. The latter released its funnels and tried to shoot down the gundam, but the latter dodged every beam and destroyed some of the funnels.

"What do you know about newtypes?!" questioned Marida

The Gundam then slashed the Kshatriya's arm off. Before he could finish the quad-wing off, he was struck several times by a beam rifle.

Conner quickly fired his beam rifle against the Gundam as the enemy charged forward and performed a spinning kick against the ReZEL.

"Who the hell are!?" questioned Conner.

"Me, I am the one who will be the messiah of Earth," said the hostile

"Why do you say so you bastard!?" Conner shot back as the MS clashed one another.

The ReZEL fired its Vulcans as the Gundam dodged them. The Gundam raised its beam rifle and fired at Conner, who deflected them with his beam saber. The Gundam pilot switched to his beam saber and lunged at him. Conner parried the strike as he bashed the Gundam with his shield.

"Because humanity is weak!" yelled the opponent as he kicked the ReZEL in the chest.

"That's because you won't give others a chance!" shouted Conner.

The two MS clashed against each other with beam sabers as the Gundam tackled Conner's mobile suit with its shield. The ReZEL recovered and opened fire with its grenade launcher. The other MS however accelerated forward and kicked the blue MS.

"We will meet again soon," said the unknown as he shot the ReZEL's arm and quickly escaped.

_Who the hell is he? _Conner thought.

**Earth Atmosphere, April 1sr CE 70**

Jack Hood moved his Delta Gundam out of the drop pod and flew into the sky.

Despite the fact that all information that can be extracted from the gundam has been either locked or deleted, engineers learned enough about it to repair and rearm it.

When he learned about the mission, his superiors have told him to about what to do against Earth: No mercy. 

Jack and a few other GINNs moved unto a city where EA tanks were pinning down ZAFT forces. He flew right above them and opened fire, destroying the hostiles.

The ZAFT elite fired its Vulcans on an entire company of infantry and a couple of vehicles. He then proceeded to crush a building with his foot and continued firing on everything that isn't ZAFT.

Soon, a few F-7D Spearhead fighter jets arrived and tried to intercept them and fired their missiles and several smart bombs resembling the JDAM bombs used by fighters in the early 21st Century. Jack just dodged them and activated his thrusters to get close.

He sliced one jet in half with his beam saber and used his shield to crush another. A fighter fired its automatic cannons at him **(I do not know whether the Spearhead uses the .50 machine guns or 20mm/25mm/30mm cannons like today's fighters). **The Delta just blocked it and returned fire with its Vulcans.

To the surprise of the ZAFT pilot, the Spearhead skillfully dodged each round while the Gundam kept up a continuous barrage of bullets and beams.

Jack activated the mobile armor form and started chasing down the fighter. The jet suddenly stalled and ended up behind the MS and started firing its cannons.

'_Two can play at that game,' _Jack thought as his MS transformed into its humanoid form and fired his beam rifle at the target behind him. The Spearhead yet dodged them.

The Delta suddenly rushed towards the fighter and grabbed it. Slowly, it began to crush the aircraft and a small explosion soon occurred.

"Damn natural," said the ZAFT pilot.

Jack then just opened fired on the city and flew down to it. He spotted more hostile infantry and fired his Vulcans against them. He then fired on a military truck, spilling blood all over the place.

To Jack's shock, a little girl covered in blood dropped out. Jack quickly landed and analyzed the gruesome site. He saw bodies of businessmen, mothers, nurses, and children, all on the floor and in pools of blood due to him. He then saw a body of which he zoomed in using his suit's optics. It was a girl about his age lifeless.

He then saw his allies shooting at more civilians and surrendering EA forces. The only question in Jack's mind is this:

"Why?"

**AN: And done!**

**Anyway I have a story idea in which Stella, Auel, And Sting were never extendeds and were assigned to the Gundams from an agreement between ZAFT and EA and the two never went to war twice. Tell me if you want to use it or just give me ideas how it will work.**

**I'm planning on a Conner/Shiho pairing. Give me your thoughts on that. I still need more pairing ideas and mobile suit designs. And please review**


End file.
